Chrono Fantasy in the OC
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: This is when I am a new kid in the O.C. What goes on while I'm here will all be in this Fanfic.
1. The New Guy

Chrono Fantasy in the O.C.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Chrono Fantasy is the nick name I go by so this fanfic will be about me in the Orange County. The O.C. is an amazing show that can be watched on Fox TV on Wednesdays, or if you live in Canada like me, it's also played on Mondays on CTV. In this fanfic I will get the chance to meet the characters and possibly do some pretty cool things or get involved with whatever problems are going on.  
  
Seth Cohen: You there! Buddy, come over here!  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Huh? Me?  
  
Seth: No, the tall, brown-haired guy behind you... of course I was talking to you! You're new to this school, aren't you? The new guy?  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Yes...and....?  
  
Seth: I'm Seth Cohen – ahem, the Comedian...Who are you?  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Chrono Fantasy....  
  
Seth: What the hell? Is that even a name? Seriously! What's your name dude?  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Umm...(I'll tell him my first name, revealing my whole name would take me away from here and return me back to my home in which I'd be bored forever..) You can call me Chris...  
  
Seth: Chris? Ok..ay.. Hi there Chris. How are you liking things here so far...  
  
Chris: It's alright so far...  
  
Seth: That's cool. Where did you come from?  
  
Chris: Canada....  
  
Seth: Wow! Seriously! Isn't it freezing cold there, and everyone lives in Igloos or they are lumber jacks and....  
  
Chris: Don't be gullible enough to believe all those stereotypes of Canadians. They live normally and are mostly the media from USA is influencing everyone anyways, so therefore we aren't much different from those that live here...  
  
Seth: Yes! We rule!  
  
Chris: Uh huh...not really but sure... anyways, is Ryan and Marissa around?  
  
Seth: You know those two?  
  
Chris: I mean...Well I've heard about them. They do go to this school, right?  
  
Seth: Of course they do. Ryan lives with me, he's like a brother to me, or actually he is through adoption, but besides that...why are you looking for them?  
  
Summer: Hey Cohen! Oooo...Who's this good-looking guy you are talking to?  
  
Seth: Summer, this is my new friend Chris. He's a new student here.  
  
Summer: It's nice to meet you Chris. My name is Summer. I hope Cohen here didn't annoy the heck out of you yet. You know, he's good at that.  
  
Seth: Girls..*rolls eyes* They can never understand good humour when it's flashing and fly around right in their face.  
  
Summer: Heh, very funny Cohen. *Sarcastic tone* Anyways, I was wondering if you seen Marissa around. We were both going shopping after school and I thought I had to meet her in front of the school but she didn't show up. So...  
  
Seth: What a coincidence? My new friend here was looking for Ryan and Marissa.  
  
Chris: Well if they're busy... I can meet them some other time.  
  
Summer: Maybe they couldn't leave one another and right now making out behind the school or something. At least it's great that they got back together. What with that insane kid Oliver getting in the way of their relationship and then that girl from Chino, Teresa, coming back to steal away Ryan's heart. Honestly I can say that I'm glad that that Bitch left. Ryan and Marissa make the best couple ever anyways. They've been through too much already too just be apart and not meant to be together.  
  
Seth: If they are the best couple ever, what does that make us?  
  
Summer: Cohen! Remember, you're lucky to have me.  
  
Seth: Of course I am Summer. I'm so lucky enough to have you that I could've had someone...like let's say, Anna.  
  
Summer: Stop it Seth, she left now and now you can forget about her. I was only teasing you anyways.  
  
Seth: I was teasing too. That's one of my good qualities.  
  
Chris: Well I'm just going to leave you two lovebirds alone. I got to get going.  
  
Seth: Bye Chris. I'll see you around. Oh wait! Hey! If you wanted to meet Ryan you can always come by to my house later. Most likely Marissa will be with him too. Either that or you can come over anytime and we can hang out, play some video games.  
  
Chris: That sounds cool. Write me out your address and stick it through the cracks of my locker. My locker number is 2345.  
  
Seth: Alright Dude. Later!  
  
Summer: Bye Chris!  
  
Chris: (Ha, Ha! Same as always...whoa! Look at that hott chick!)  
  
Hott Chick: Hey...Umm.. I'm new to this school and I was just wondering if you could help me out. Do you know where the Chemistry lab is?  
  
Chris: I'm new here too so I'm not familiar that much...but I'm heading there too so we can look together if you want. My name is....Chris.  
  
Shannon Shaw: Nice to meet you Chris. My name is Shannon Shaw.  
  
Chris: Well it's great to be meeting someone beautiful like you.  
  
*Shannon blushes slightly while she follows Chris down the halls. She gets closer to his side and slowly puts a hand in Chris hand. Then she giggles quietly and innocently. Chris smiles as they walk down the hall towards the Science Department. Then while they get down there, they spot Ryan and Marissa together, flirting with each other at Marissa's locker. Ryan spots the two of them and opens his mouth in amazement.*  
  
Ryan: Shannon? What are you doing here?  
  
*Marissa and Chris just stares with surprise and curiosity of Ryan's relation of knowing Shannon.*  
  
Uh oh...What's going to happen now...? Well at least I found Ryan and Marissa, but how does Ryan know Shannon. I hope this won't end up ruining anything between the starting of a relationship that was beginning to build up with Shannon and me. Hopefully she's not one of his ex-girlfriends... I'll have to wait until chapter 2 to find out... -.- 


	2. The Girlfriend

Chrono Fantasy in the O.C.

Chapter 2

**_Well it's time to see what the relationship between Ryan and Shannon is. For my case I hope that it's nothing that will ruin the relationship that seemed to be building between the both of us. I felt that there was some chemistry between us and I hope that it will remain that way. Let's see what will happen…_**

****

Marissa: Ryan? You know this girl?

Chris: (Uh oh… Marissa looks angry, I don't want her to be angry while I'm talking to them after this is all settled. I have some very important news for them)

Ryan: Well…uh… yeah, of course I know Shannon. I never thought I'd be seeing her again though…

Shannon: Ryan! I miss you! *hugs Ryan* How come you never came to visit anymore? My mom and brother both miss you too. Hey…why do you go to a school like this now?

Marissa: So what kind of relationship did you two have?

Ryan: Ha, ha, Marissa, you don't have to get jealous over Shannon. She's just my cousin who lives back in Chino.

Marissa: Oh! Nice to meet you Shannon

Chris: (Thank God!)

*Chris stretches his arms over Shannon's shoulders and moves closer to her side*

Marissa: You two look cute together. Is he your boyfriend?

*Shannon hesitates for a few seconds while Ryan stares at her, awaiting for her answer, and also looking at Chris' face.*

Chris: (I hope she'll say that she wants to be my girlfriend.)

Shannon: Yes. This is Chris! I love him!

*Shannon kisses Chris on the cheek and smiles brightly.*

Chris: (Yes! This is the best day of my life!)

Marissa: That's very sweet…

Ryan: So, Chris, are you new to the school too? I don't remember seeing you around.

Chris: I'm new here. I came all the way from Canada, but I got a very important reason to be here. It involves you two…and Seth and Summer. I met those two earlier. 

Ryan: Something important? Why do we need to be part of this? 

Shannon: Can I be involved too, Chris?

Chris: Of course you can, Shannon. I wouldn't want to exclude you.

*Shannon wraps her arms around Chris and gives him a tight hug*

Ryan: Ahem…sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but you didn't answer my question.

Marissa: Hmm… very peculiar….

Chris: Huh? Peculiar? Oh, I'll have to get us all together to discuss about this important issue.

Ryan: I see… How about after school?

Chris: Sure. How about your place?

Ryan: Yeah, that sounds cool. Marissa?

Marissa: I'm just thinking…I had a dream about this sort of thing last night. 

Ryan: Dream? 

Marissa: Never mind. After school is great for me. We better get to class before we're late. See you later everyone.

Shannon: Bye Marissa. Bye Ryan! It was good seeing you two. Chris? Can I have a word with you? 

Chris: (Hmm… I wonder what she wants to talk to me about. I hope she really wants to go out with me and she's not just putting on an act.)

*Shannon grabs Chris by the arm while she gently drags him down the hall. Eyes are turning their way as Shannon drags Chris into the Girl's Washroom…*

 **_ Uh oh…why is Shannon dragging me into the girl's washroom? This should definitely lower my reputation at this school and get me in trouble if I'm caught… I hope this is worth it. I wonder why she would bring me here out of all place… I'll have to find all of this out in chapter 3…_**


	3. The Traitor

Chrono Fantasy in the O.C.

Chapter 3

**_Why did Shannon bring me into the Girl's Bathroom? I hope nothing bad will occur. What will others think if they saw us go in here, I'll get in a lot of shit for this… I guess I'll just have to wait and find out. I hope Shannon is a good girl and not a bad girl… _**

Chris: Shannon….? I really think I shouldn…

Shannon: Shh… you don't want to be caught in here. Don't worry, I know there's a secret passage in one of these stalls that can take us out of here anyways.

Chris: Why are you bringing me in here to chat anyways? Class is about to start soon, and you know how much trouble I can get into if I am caught? I can possibly get suspended….

Shannon: You worry too much. Don't you love me?

Chris: Well, yes, I'm starting to maybe, but I mean you don't have to take it to this extreme to get my attention or anything. 

Shannon: Here, follow me in here.

Chris: (I wonder what she has in mind…should I trust her. I'll follow her anyways) 

 Shannon: Well if you're that worried. Here's the secret passage way out of here.

Chris: Alright, cool. So what did you want to talk to me about, especially in a girl's bathroom. 

*Shannon got closer to Chris. She wrapped her arms around him and spoke."

Shannon: Chris…you're really special, I can tell. There's something about you I can sense. I bet you have some really powerful powers beyond anything. 

Chris: Huh? Yeah, maybe…is that what you wanted to talk to me about…?

Shannon: Noo…. 

*Shannon stepped back to give herself some room. Then she stared into Chris' eyes innocently with a smile. Then she put her hands to the sides of her shirt and started lifting it up to reveal her bra to Chris. Chris just stared in amazement, but then she undid her bra to reveal her breast to Chris.*

Chris: (Oh my god… I don't know what to say…What do I do! )

*Shannon walked up closer to Chris, allowing her chest to meet with Chris' chest, and then she brought her face up to his and kissed him passionately.*

Chris: (I'm sure a lot of guys would envy me in this position. A guy kissing a topless girl in a girl's bathroom.)

*Meanwhile, without even noticing, Shannon was slowly starting to take out a knife from her pocket. Chris was into the kiss and bringing his hands up to not have realized this, but at the next moment, Shannon took the knife out, and stabbed Chris right into the chest….leaving him collapsing across her chest and down to the floor of the stall.*

Shannon: Bye, bye Boyfriend. I can't let you ruin my plans. 

*Then Shannon plugged up the toilets, letting it overflow. She did up her bra and shirt and left the dead Chris on the floor as water was flowing over him. She had a wide grin on her face when she left the girl's bathroom.*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Marissa: So your Cousin seems like a really nice girl.

Ryan: Yeah, it's that Chris guy. I don't know about him. I wonder if he can be trusted. I don't think Shannon should be with that guy…

Marissa: Typical Ryan. You can't trust anyone.

Ryan: It's something about him that seems wrong. He wanted to talk to us about something important. Something that involved us. Maybe I should get Sandy to mentally analyze the guy when he comes over.

Marissa: Sure, you do that then. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Summer: Eww! The Girl's bathroom is overflowing! Cohen! 

Seth: What's going on now? You pissed yourself.

Summer: No, I was in the girl's bathroom and the whole floor was wet. The water must've came from one of the toilets in the stalls. I had to get out of there right away because it was gross.

*As soon as Summer was done screeching her complaint, the overhead speakers came over the halls as a voice spoke*

Announcement: Attention all students. There is an emergency here that needs to be investigated. All Students leave the building immediately and go home…

**_Chris died… Now what will happen. You're probably wondering who this is talking for him. Umm…That's Top Secret. Shannon is a murderer! It appears that Ryan doesn't trust Chris, when it's his own cousin that can't be trusted. There's still that important issue that Chris needed to talk to them about. What's going to happen with that. Stick around for Chapter 4 to find out what will happen next. _**


	4. The Anxieties

Chrono Fantasy in the O.C.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A lot of terrible situations have taken place in Orange County and in the  
school that Chris had been killed in. What a terrible ordeal....and now  
what kind of things will come to happen? Let's just wait and see....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marissa: I...I...can't believe it....  
  
Ryan: Shh... I know... but they don't know who may have been behind the attack.  
  
Marissa: But...but...what about your cousin? I wonder if she's okay. They did say that a hidden path was found.  
  
Ryan: I'm sure she's fine. I knew that Chris guy would cause trouble. I bet he was behind it, and he took her in there, attacked her, but managed to get attacked himself.  
  
Marissa: I don't know... I'm still a bit scared to go back to school now... What if there's someone else out there? A murderer in the walls of our school..  
  
Ryan: Shh... Don't worry, everything will be fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summer: *sob..sob* I can't believe it...That new kid was killed...  
  
Seth: There, there Summer. It will all be okay. I'm sure he isn't necessarily dead.  
  
Summer: Seth! Didn't you see when he was being brought out! He was stabbed in the back, and if that didn't do it to him, I'm sure the water might've drowned him since his head was soaking wet with piss!  
  
Seth: Drowned in piss... That couldn't be a nice way to die..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sandy: So what should we do? I wonder how Seth and Ryan are going to be taking all of this.  
  
Kirsten: I really think, for the safety of both Seth and Ryan, perhaps they should transfer to a new school...  
  
Sandy: I don't think it's as simple as that, especially for Ryan. We worked our asses off to get him into that school in the first place.  
  
Kirsten: Well it's better to have them go somewhere else now, then be worried about them in a school with a murderer. Even worse, be murdered themselves!! Ryan or Seth may usually be involved in most things, this may be one of them. So we don't want to take any chances. This is serious.  
  
Sandy: Don't worry about it. I'll talk to them about it.  
  
Kirsten: Thanks  
  
*Sandy kisses Kirsten*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shannon: Ryan! I'm glad you're here!  
  
Ryan: Shannon...?  
  
Shannon: *cries in buckets* I can't believe Chris was killed... This is the worst thing ever.  
  
Ryan: I'm sorry....Shannon...  
  
Shannon: To think I was falling in love with him too...  
  
Marissa: Falling in love with him? You didn't even really know him... Didn't you just meet him today or not that long ago?  
  
Ryan: Marissa...  
  
Shannon: What are you talking about Marissa...? I do love him! *Cries even more*  
  
Marissa: I'm sorry... all of this is really just starting to get to me. I know it's upsetting you big time too. Maybe we should let you be?  
  
Shannon: No! Don't leave me here! Right now, I need to be around people so I can feel better. Can I come over to your place Ryan and hang around with you two for a little while?  
  
Ryan: Errr..sure. Do you mind Marissa?  
  
Marissa: No... I don't mind at all. *gives Shannon a suspicious look*  
  
Shannon: Thanks Ryan. Thanks Marissa. (Hmm... There's something about this Marissa girl that needs to be taken away from Ryan. Should I take her away from him completely?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris: (I'm dead? I must be... That bitch killed me. Although I guess that's the price I had to pay to her for getting that kind of reward. Just my luck that it had to happen this way. Where am I now? How can I still think if I was dead? Should I use my powers?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris is contemplating on using powers. Which powers? Wasn't he killed? Is he still alive? What will happen if he is still alive and comes back to get  
his revenge back on Shannon? There's still that issue he needs to talk  
through with Ryan, Marissa, and the others. What's going to happen in  
Chapter 5!? 


	5. The Lesbian

Chrono Fantasy in the O.C.  
  
Chapter 5  
Can Chris return once again? How will things work out while Shannon is hanging out with Marissa and Ryan in Ryan's pool house at the Cohen's? What  
will Sandy and Kirsten do about the dangers in Seth and Ryan's school? Somehow everything will come together...and either they will work out good  
or bad in the end.  
  
Shannon: Wow! You've really done well for yourself Ryan! What a beautiful place you live in! It's magnificent!  
  
Ryan: Yeah..it's great! Do you two mind waiting here for a minute or so, I have to talk to Sandy about something. I'll be back, so..just make yourselves at home.  
  
Marissa: We'll be fine Ryan.  
  
Ryan leaves the pool house, leaving Shannon and Marissa in there together...alone...  
  
Marissa: So....What should we talk about?  
  
Shannon: Want to see something?  
  
Marissa: That depends what it is..  
  
Shannon: Let me show you. Close your eyes and I'll tell you when to open them.  
  
Marissa: What do you want to show me that needs me to close my eyes? Some surprise for me?  
  
Shannon: Perhaps, if it's a surprise, I wouldn't tell you. Don't worry, you can trust me. All you have to do is close your eyes so I can get it ready, and then I will let you know when I'm ready to show you.  
  
Marissa: Fine..sure, what harm can it do anyways?  
  
Marissa shuts her eyes so that nothing can be seen, while Shannon unties her shirt, and then takes it off, having her bra revealed. After this, then she undos her bra and she lets it drop down to the floor. Now she was standing in front of Marissa topless. Now it would be time for Marissa to look.  
  
Shannon: You can look now!  
  
Marissa: Whoa, what are you doing? Put your shirt on right now you Lez!  
  
Shannon: Why? I know you like it. I bet you want me bad, don't you? I want you! I want you to be my Bitch! Come on! Let's have sex right now. I'm sure Ryan would love for us to put on a show for him when he returns.  
  
Marissa: No way! You Slut. I'm leaving right now and telling Ryan about this. I knew you were bad news since the first met you.  
  
Shannon: You're not going anywhere!  
  
Shannon pounces on Marissa before she runs, pins her down onto the Mattress, rips off Marissa's shirt and bra, and starts sucking her nipples with pleasure. Knowing that it had to be done quickly, but wanting more, she took Marissa up tightly and brought her through the back, and away from the Poolhouse, down towards the vacant beach.  
  
Ryan: Sorry Marissa...Sorry Shannon.. I know I took more than I...Huh? Where did you two go?  
  
Ryans looks around the Poolhouse and starts to worry. Then he notices a note that was laid on his bed, yet really it was left by Shannon before she took Marissa away.  
  
The Note: I have taken your Bitch and your Cousin with me. I'm going to have a lot of fun with them. Ha, Ha, HA! You'll never see them ever again, unless you would like me to send your dead girlfriend's body back.  
  
Ryan: Oh my god...What the Fuck is going on here!  
  
Summer: Seth! Did you just hear? I can't believe this...Marissa!! Cries  
  
Seth: No, what happened?  
  
Ryan: Seth! You must come home this instant! Something horrible happened to Marissa and my Cousin. They were kidnapped, and who knows what this creepy guy who left this note could've done to them.  
  
Seth: Oh my...are you for real?  
  
Summer: Ahh! Coop is taken away! They're going to kill her! I can't go on anymore! I'm so scared Seth!  
  
Seth: Shh..Don't worry Summer. We'll take care of it. You'll be save. So Ryan, do you have any idea who this killer, or kidnapper be?  
  
Ryan: Luke...?  
  
Seth and Summer: Luke?!  
  
Chris: (How do I get out of here? That's it! I'm using my powers to return!)  
  
A light is produced from within Chris, and is brought out of him. The Winds pick him up, and in a blur, it blows him back.  
  
Shannon: Bye Marissa. Bye Ryan! It was good seeing you two. Chris? Can I have a word with you?  
  
Chris: No! I have to get to class!  
  
Shannon: Come on! Please, it's just for a moment! You know I love you!!  
  
Chris: I don't believe this Bullshit, you want to kill me I bet! I'm not being brought to the Girl's Washroom to see you take off your shirt, make out with me in one of the bathroom stalls, and then kill me, all at the same time! I'm going to class now!  
  
Chris had been shouting this, and as he was walking away, many heard him shouting, and all the guys stared to look at Shannon. They wanted to go in the Washroom with her and see her strip and make out with them. Some raced to ask her this, but they never heard about the kill part.  
  
Shannon: Get away from me! All of you! You bunch of perverts! (I will kill that Chris guy before he gets the chance to talk to Ryan. Marissa, and the others about that certain situation! How could he have known my plans?)  
  
Chris: (I must get through class, meet up with the others as soon as possible, and let them know that important issue as soon as I can. I'll be having Shannon after me, trying to kill me before I can do that...)  
  
I, Chris, have brought himself back through time...before I was taken into  
the Girl's Washroom by Shannon, and used, and killed. Now I have chosen another path that will avoid Shannon some more, but I will still have her  
trailing me. I must get the important information out to Ryan, Marissa, Summer, and Seth, before Shannon gets to either me or them first. How will  
all of this happen? Let's wait and see in Chapter 6... 


	6. The Blockage of a message

Chrono Fantasy in the O.C.  
  
Chapter 6

_**School is over with. What a relief! Now it's time to find the others and explain to them what I need to before that Bitch, Shannon shows up to ruin it all... **_

_****_

Shannon: Chris! My Baby Chris! I have some really tough homework and I was wondering if you can come over to my place tonight and help me work on it. I bet you are very smart. Whatever bad impressions you have of me, I'm sorry that they are there, but I guarantee I'm 100 nice and not like any dream you might've had about me before if that's why you think I might do something horrible.

Chris: Sorry Shannon, but I don't know. I doubt that would be a good idea. I'm not smart at all, I hardly even do any of my homework and I'm really suppose to meet with Ryan and the others right now.

Shannon: Can I come with you? Pleeease!

Chris NO! You just told me you have a lot of tough homework, and you're on your own to work on it tonight so you better go home now and start to work on it. I might actually think about coming over after I talk to the others.

Shannon: You're no fun! How can any girl like you with the way you act? You Asshole!

Then Shannon stamps off.

Chris: (I'm glad I got rid of her for now. I have nothing to worry about at this point, but she may be back and I'll have to be careful then.. Now where would I find the others? They should be around somewhere. I think I see Ryan and Marissa over there.) Ryan! Marissa!

Ryan: Oh no, here he comes. Listen, whatever you did to my cousin I want you to stay away from her. She ran by here in tears and came complaining to me about you, and then ran off again. So don't you ever go near her.

Chris: That's okay, but I really need to talk you to guys about something. Where's Summer and Seth?

Marissa: I think they are...

Ryan: We don't want to hear it and have nothing more to say to you. Let's go Marissa.

Ryan pulls Marissa with him as he walks the other way, and Marissa looks back at Chris with curiousity of what he had to say. Chris stands there speechless..

Chris: (It looks like I have to find Seth and Summer and tell them and let them know that they should tell Ryan and Marissa. I'll check outside and see if I can spot them.)

Summer: Where's that Chris guy! I'm going to kill him.

Seth: Calm down Summer. I'm sure we can work it all out, maybe there was a misunderstanding.

Summer: No there isn't! There's that Bastard! Listen you!

Chris: Huh? What's going on here, I just need to talk to you two about something.

Summer: Oh, is this about all the things you've been saying behind my back? Nu-uh, you won't say a single word to me. I will kill you personally while you are sleeping. I don't know who you are, but the things you said about me are absolutely rude and inappropriate.

Seth: She's just a little steamed right now. Maybe we'll chat some other time. Let's go Summer.

Summer: Wait! I'm not down bitching this idiot out!

Shannon: Don't forget, he said that you couldn't get any better guys than Seth Cohen and that Seth paid you to go out with him and you accepted after other guys turned you down.

Summer: You know what! I don't even want to fucking talk to this dumbass...I'm just going now. Let's go Seth.

Seth: Umm..I'm right behind you. Sorry dude.

Seth and Summer walk away.

Chris: What are you trying to do? I need to talk to them and you're turning them all against me!

Shannon: That's what you get for getting me angry. Who's more important? Them or me? Why don't you want to talk to me. Tell me what's going on, then you can tell them. Don't you love me? I can give you absolute pleasure. Come on!

Chris: You're such a conniving slut!

Shannon: I know you like it.

Chris: I'm getting away from you and I will get them to listen to me, no matter what it takes.

Chris pulls away from Shannon but she runs in his path, and while Chris tries to get around her she continues to block his path and at the same time she unbuttons her shirt and undos her bra to allow her breasts to be shown in front of Chris. They are outside of school and all the guys in the school turn in her direction to stare.

Guy close by: Wow! Baby, come here!

Guy's girlfriend: You perverted asshole!

Shannon: There you go! What more do you want?

sirens blare off in the distance and are heading in their direction

_**She's such a twisted Bitch. She really wants to stop me. Well the cops are probably coming for her now, and I hope they will take her away. I can't believe she just did what she did. I have to let someone know of this important message. Anyone...anyone except Shannon that is...What's going to happen in Chapter 7?**_


End file.
